Maple Hockey
by pantera-tease
Summary: Matthew was sick and tired of everyone pushing him around because they thought he was Alfred. So he decided that he would go give Alfred a piece of his mind. Although, things happened that he didn't expect to happen. AmericaxCanada yaoi. Oneshot.


**Rating**: _M for the obvious lemon_

**Pairing**: _America/Canada (AlfredxMatthew)_

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Hetalia or anything else mentioned in this story affiliated with the merchandise. I only own the plot._

**A/N**: _Use of human names, and I did not make them related in any kind of way. They just happen to look very similar, you could say that they're doppelgangers._

**Summary**: Matthew was sick and tired of everyone pushing him around because they thought he was Alfred. So he decided that today was the day he would go give Alfred a piece of his mind. Although, things happened that he didn't expect to happen. AmericaxCanada Yaoi. oneshot.

* * *

><p><strong>Maple Hockey<strong>

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon. Although, Matthew couldn't necessarily pay attention to things like the weather or the sunshine on his skin. He was focused on getting to Alfred's jet manufacturing garage to unload all of the anger that has slowly been building up inside of him for years. He put a hand on the brick building next to him for support while he limped down the street to his destination. There were fresh lumps and bruises all over his body, and his clothes were dirty and torn. He'd had enough. He cursed his genes for making him look very similar, if not exactly like his asshole colleague. Not only that, but his shy demeanor and sheepish appearance made the pure-blooded Canadian an easy target.

_'I'm going to give that guy what he deserves! It's time he stops making others take the punishment for his actions!'_ He reassured himself in his mind as he came closer to the work garage.

He reached the steel door, and froze, breaking out into a cold sweat. Matthew wasn't good with confrontations. Every time he tried to stand up for himself, someone would beat him up. He cast a longing, sideways glance to the street, wanting to make a break for it.

_'No! No more running away! Today's the day I take a stand for myself!'_ Matthew shook his head to banish all thoughts of escaping and lifted his chin high.

He timidly reached out to take a hold on the door handle and turned it, only to look in and see Alfred cutting away at some hunk of metal with an oversized chainsaw. Matthew plastered himself to the door he just walked through, and already began to regret the idea of coming. Alfred looked up from his work, shutting off the chainsaw and lifting up his face mask. He looked around the garage.

"Dude, that's weird. I thought I heard something." He frowned, his gaze travelling towards the door. "Awesome yo! I didn't know they put a mirror on the door! Now I can watch myself work! Alright!"

Matthew huffed and stomped his foot, "I'm not a mirror!" His voice coming out in more of a squeak than a yell.

Alfred smiled, "Whoa, what's up Mattie? How's Canadia?" He threw a thumbs up and rested the chainsaw on his shoulder.

"_CANADA_!" Matthew shouted, his usually quiet voice raising an octane.

Alfred laughed, still smiling, "My bad, dude." Then he pushed his mask back down and turned the chainsaw back on, continuing his work.

Matthew stood there silently, having an argument inside his mind, _'How dare he go back to ignoring me! I guess I'll just have to get in his face. But, he has a chainsaw... No! That doesn't mean anything! I'm tough! I can do this!'_

"Alfred, I came to speak to you about-_ Alfred!_" The american was still hacking away at the metal, he couldn't hear a thing over the droning of the power tool. Matthew couldn't get his attention using just his voice, and he didn't want to get too close, fearing that the American would swing the chainsaw out in ignorance and slice him in half.

Matthew looked around near him for something to improvise with. On the supply table next to the door there was a hammer, a hand saw, and three measuring tapes. The hammer was automatically knocked out, he wanted to get his attention, not kill him. The hand saw was too much of a hazard, even for himself. All that was left were the measuring tapes. He picked the closest one up, and threw it, only making it three feet. He was never good at sports like his American co-worker. Second try. This time when he threw it, he put too much force in it, making it fly above Alfred's head and through the window on the other side. He made a mental note to pay for the replacement before he got beat up for it. Third try. He was so scared he would miss, that he closed his eyes after her threw it.

He didn't hear the sound of it hitting the concrete floor, but the roaring of the chainsaw stopped. He opened his eyes timidly, to see Alfred looking at him with the measuring tape caught in his hand in front of his face. Evidentally he had caught the flying projectile before it smashed into him. Matthew stuttered, trying to form an apology but tripping over his words. Alfred lowered his arm, still holding the tape, and frowned, looking at Matthew.

"Dude, is there something you want to talk about?" Matthew gasped, this was the first time someone actually offered to hear him out, it scared the crap out of him. He didn't know what to say, what to do, or how to react. He just stood there, a look of fear on his pale face.

"Dude?" Alfred asked with a concerned tone. Snapping out of his trance, Matthew shut his gaping mouth, and squared his shoulders, anger washing over him.

"Yes, there is something I wanted to talk about! Today, when I went to say hello to Arthur, he got mad and started hitting me because he thought I was you and wanted revenge because you put Tobasco in his tea the morning before! Then after that, Ludwig chased me around saying that I wrote _'I'm the Hero!'_ all over his car with spray paint! Then Ivan sat on me, which is not your fault but still! He's a scary guy!" The complaints were just pouring out of him, he couldn't stop, there were just too many.

"I've had it with people thinking I'm you! Because I'm not! I'm Matthew Williams from Canada!" He was making himself so angry that he had begun to cry, tears sliding down his face. His frame was shaking from fear and frustration. He soon realized that during his rant he had stopped yelling and lowered his head, crying and making sobbing sounds while clenching his fists. He imagined he looked pathetic, breaking down in front of Alfred. He wished that he had the power to teleport, because if he did, he would disappear right now.

Matthew didn't raise his head when he heard footsteps coming towards him, he knew it was Alfred and thought he was coming to hit him. He tensed his body and waited for the blow. What he didn't expect was a gentle hand cupping his chin and bringing his face up. Matthew's face was flushed, tear tracks streaming down his cheeks, violet eyes watery. Although, Alfred's face was uncharacteristically blank. There wasn't a smile, a frown, or a hint of laughter in his eyes, or anything in fact.

Matthew sniffed, "Um... Alfred? Are you o-" he was silenced when Alfred smashed his lips against his. Matthew gasped against his lips in suprise, giving Alfred the chance to snake his tongue into his mouth. Matthew didn't fight him, he had no reason to. As Alfred slowly coaxed his tongue into joining in with his, Matthew leaned into him, lacing his arms around the American's neck. In return, Alfred pulled his shirt up and ran his gloved hands over Matthew's back, heat radiating through the gloves, sending shivers down his spine.

Alfred slammed the smaller frame into the door, making him moan. When the Canadian finally broke off for air, he moved down to attack his neck. He found his pulse and bit down, leaving a mark. This made Matthew writhe in pleasure, grinding his hips against Alfred's. Matthew, feeling a little gutsy, slid his hands down to the bottom of Alfred's shirt, and pulled it up, making Alfred stop what he was doing, to lift it over his head, only for it to be tossed across the room like it had some sort of disease. Alfred then unbuttoned his dress shirt and Matthew shrugged it off his shoulders, the material falling to the floor. Next came the shoes, and while Alfred was tearing off Matthew's belt, he claimed his mouth again, dominating it.

"Mmm... T-table..." Matthew's words were muffled around the others tongue, but he seemed to understand. Alfred pushed down his pants, Matthew kicking the off, then he picked him up and carried him to the table, Matthew securing his legs around his waist. Setting him down on the table, Alfred made him leaned back to enjoy the view. Matthew's violet eyes where clouded with lust, his cheeks a bright red and trails of saliva running down his chin. His lean, pale chest was heaving, then his gaze travelled lower to his full hard on. It was just screaming for release. Alfred leaned over the Canadian, grinding his still clothed member against his bare one. Matthew moaned longingly, putting his hands on Alfred's shoulders and digging his nails into the flesh. Using his teeth, Alfred tugged off one of his gloves and spit it outo onto the table. He placed three fingers in front of Matthew's mouth. Matthew frowned, obviously not knowing what it meant.

Alfred wanted so badly to roll his eyes at the naive response. "Suck." Matthew's eyes widened, but he understood. Opening his mouth, he took the other's fingers in, coating them with his saliva. After a few seconds, Alfred deemed them suitable and pulled them out of his mouth. He then pushed Matthew's thighs farther apart with his hips and slowly pushed a digit into his core.

Matthew couldn't say that it was unbearably painful, but he couldn't say it was comfortable either. It felt rather, intrusive. As Alfred began to move his finger, Matthew let out mewls of pleasure, and as he pushed in another, he began to move his hips in rhythm with his hand. Then a third was added, making scissoring motions, stretching him for preparations. Matthew already felt as if he was about to fall over the edge into release, but just as he was about to topple over, Aflred removed his fingers. Matthew let out a sigh of dissapointment from the loss, but while he was pouting, he felt something _much bigger_ than fingers push against his core.

Matthew's eyes shot open, looking straight into Alfred's blue ones. He was scared, but he wasn't going to chicken out now, not when he was so close to getting his release. Alfred sowly began to sheath himself inside of Matthew's warmth. _'Holy shit dude, he's tight...'_ Alfred made it only about halfway in before Matthew was moaning. His hands had moved down to the American's lower back, raking his nails up to his shoulder blades. Alfred groaned and slammed himself into his heat completely, making Matthew cry out. Alfred sat still where he was until he felt his lover underneath him relax slightly, and he started to pull out only about halfway and carefully slide back in. Matthew mumbled incoherent sentences, but what Alfred could make out of them was _faster_ and _harder_. He easily complied.

With his speed increasing, Alfred moved his hand in between their bodies and grabbed the base of Matthew's length. Matthew arched his back and cried out again as he started pumping his member in time with his thrusts. It was too much, he was feeling close again. Alfred could feel it too, his thrusts were becoming more erratic and out of rhythm, he bit down on Matthew's collarbone, marking him again. Matthew was making so much noise now, he knew someone would hear, but he didn't care.

Matthew felt something growing deep in his core that was on the verge of bursting. He thought that it would never stop growing until Alfred hit something inside of him. Matthew screamed out his name and pushed his hips down against him. Alfred lifted his leg by the ankle, throwing it over his shoulder, and aimed his thrusts for the same spot, hitting Matthew's prostate over and over again. Matthew screamed again, long and loud, as he came, the sticky liquid shooting out across Alfred's abdomen and his. His core clamped down around Alfred's length, and with a few more thrusts, Alfred's seed poured deep inside of him. He crashed on top of Matthew, the both of them in a tangled, sticky mess of limbs, and panting. After a while, Alfred pushed himself back up and supported himself by his hand next to Matthew's head. Drawing his other hand to his face, he licked the white liquid off of his fingers, staring lustfully at Matthew. His face turned a deep shade of crimson, awed by the scene.

"You know, you should get angry more often. It is _such_ a turn on..."

* * *

><p><em>Soooo this was my first yaoi, and yeah the ending was kind of weak but that's because I couldn't think of anything. Anywho, tell me what you thought and I'll try to work on my lemons. Because, trust me, this isn't the only one I'm going to write. Well then, pip pip cheerio!<em>


End file.
